


You are my Strength

by snoppy_rocker



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Romance, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoppy_rocker/pseuds/snoppy_rocker
Summary: Soulmates (symbolic). Strength. Love.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	You are my Strength

Soulmates. Strength. Love.

When you meet your soulmate for the first time, time stops for a moment and everything is focused on the other person. All your feelings, which were hidden deep within you, awaken in this one moment.

Lucas _felt_ this first awakening. When he finally turned around, he saw no one after walking through the exit with his friends. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the conversation with his friends. The next time he felt this feeling, when another spark was lit, he finally found deep gray-blue eyes in front of him and a voice in his ear that sounded so sweet...

Nobody had warned him at an early age, that with these unique connections, the chaos, suffering and pain would also increase.

Everything multiplied, every emotion came back to him twice as strong. If he was happy, the elder was just as happy. If Eliott was sad, that pain crushed him as well. When one of them was stressed, the other sank into chaos. But out of all these emotions, there was a feeling he could not get enough of: love.

Love was something that flowed and pulsed between them. Love held them together. No matter what dark days were to come, at the end of the day love always won.

Eliott was a gift. A gift that he never thought he could received. Someone precious that you only got once in a lifetime. He would do anything to ensure that nobody took away this gift from him. He would fight for them both and defend themselves against anything that stood in their way. Lucas had sworn that their connection would last forever.

The last few weeks had been hard for both. Eliott was buffered by a small episode and Lucas by the fact that he had not been able to do anything but watch him powerlessly until the older one came "back".

Late Thursday afternoon, Eliott stood at the door of the shared flat and quietly asked if he could spend a few days with his boyfriend. They had strained their connection long enough and it wanted to return to their original form. With a small smile, Lucas had let him into his room and suggested that he should feel at home.

On Saturday, the gray clouds had completely subsided and slowly made way for the familiar sunshine. Lucas was sitting on the bed while Eliott lay stretched out on the bed on his stomach with a book and a sketchbook in front of him. Lucas had made himself comfortable. Their legs were miraculously knotted together. He leaned against the wall at the head with his back and read in a book. Completely isolated from the outside world, both of them had their headphones on and listened to the most varied pieces of music. French literature was still not his thing and for days Lucas was pained by the literature requirement. Eliott had it easy with his courses at the university. He could at least choose his courses a little more freely.

The younger man blindly reached for the coffee cup that stood at a safe distance on the desk beside him. Absently, he took a cautious sip as he continued to listen to the sound coming from his headphones. Lucas grimaced in disgust and looked at the cup, growling softly.

God, he hated cold coffee. The soft chuckling below him made him growl a bit louder. He did not like the cold, disgusting broth. He shook himself anew every time. After a long time staring at the offending drink, he took a look at the clock. Only then did he notice that they have been there for a few hours and had hardly moved.

The coffee mug wandered back to the desk untouched and the other things followed as well. Lucas broke away from the elder. He felt the slight displeasure of Eliott as he muttered softly. With a smile, he turned slightly and slid into the bed next to the other before he crawled closer.

He came to rest half his body on Eliott and looked with interest over his shoulder at the sketchpad. He could see countless little sketches of raccoons and hedgehogs and smiled gently. Lucas quickly figured out that after an episode, the student best expressed himself through his drawings. So he gave him the necessary peace to be able to put all his thoughts on paper.

He placed a small kiss on Eliott's naked shoulder before resting his head on it and closing his eyes as he listened to the faint sounds his boyfriend made by drawing. Eliott always radiated an incredible warmth, even if he lay half naked on his bed. Even now, he warmed Lucas pleasantly and lulled him into a light drowsy sleep. Forgotten were the stressful days and the boring literature on his desk, as long as he was allowed to stay here. Eliott at least did not seem to complain that he was still on him and continued to pursue his task. Lucas took advantage of the opportunity to recharge his batteries with warmth, closeness and energy as he did not know what to expect in the next few days. So it was easy to savor every minute. Shimmy from minute to minute, which he could spend with and without the elders.

Lucas grunted softly as Eliott finally began to stir under him. He had probably decided to stop today and shook his shoulder a bit, until Lucas moved. Somewhat battered, he got up slightly and gave the other an opportunity to turn. Eliott stretched out his arms invitingly and pulled Lucas against his chest. He could almost feel the small smile on his familiar lips, without having to look at Eliott.

"Lucas, we have to paint the last wall," Eliott mumbled suddenly. He did not really want to take advantage of his tired brain.

"Mmh, I know. The answer is still no." Lucas squeezed himself closer to the warm body with these words. And to all the love of his friend and the new apartment, which was waiting for them both, he would not bathe again in color.

Oh no.

Showering for an hour and too much soap was really enough. And then, days later, he found paint deposits in places he did not even want to mention. He was looking forward to living with Eliott in their first shared apartment. But to paint a wall in honor of their anniversary. _Oh no!_ Not even the look of intense gray-blue eyes would help. Eliott would not win.

"Lucas, please.", Eliott repeated his request, yet Lucas could not give in and stayed silent.

"Just a wall in the hallway," Eliott tried again. It was not that he had first tried the wall in the bedroom and then addressed the wall in the living area or the only non-tiled wall in the kitchen, so now they were already in the hallway. Soon the older ones went out of the walls. Lucas saw no room in the bathroom for a color explosion by Jackson Pollock.

"Lulu."

Another attempt by the elder. Slowly Eliott brought out the hard guns. These eyes, so intense and beautiful. He turned a little more to Lucas, who turned on his back and shook his head repeatedly. His eyes were now fixed on the ceiling. He had to stay strong. Very strong and ignore the slight pull on their joint connection. He clearly felt that Eliott wanted this colorful wall and would do anything for it. Only he knew exactly where it would end. The paint would stick to them, purely for nostalgic reasons and not on the whole wall where it should be.

"Mon Amour," whispered Eliott, straightening slightly and leaning over Lucas. Until he finally swung a leg over his body and settled on his lap.

"Please!" Oh, he was able to play the game as well and tilted his head slightly while raising an eyebrow. _‘Really now!’_ Said his look clearly.

"Lucas, it's not like I want to cook something." God forbid, if he ever let Eliott into the kitchen again. "It's just color."

_‘Only color’._ He has a good talk. Lucas glanced away from the white ceiling and at Eliott. Big mistake, because these eyes caught him magically. Dodging and ducking away was impossible now, as Eliott leaned more to him and stopped shortly before his target. "A wall, Lu. Please.", Eliott whispered softly, before Lucas felt a touch on his nose and finally a small kiss, which made him squint for a moment.

“Putain.”

Luacs was absolutely in the fix and Eliott used every imaginable weapon. The Elder knew he could easily lure Lucas. A kiss and he had him completely in his hand. A little touch of those sensual lips and everything ... Hello, brain stay here. But the moment he felt the familiar, soft lips on his, it was over. Lucas wrapped his arms around the other boy's body as he followed his sweet lips.

"Wall?" Eliott asked against his lips.

"Okay, hallway, it's okay.", Lucas surrendered, if only he could feel those lips on his own again and inhale the familiar, unique smell. Right here, they could stay like that, connected by this sensual bond and the love that pulsates between them.

Nevertheless, Lucas should be right in the end. Days later, they both stood in their new apartment and provided the hard-fought wall with paint. He shook his head and looked at Eliott, who leaned against the colorful wall. All the paint was spread over them and stuck in hair and spots that nobody really could guess. Only it did not bother him much, if he got this small, shy and so meaningful smile of Eliott for it.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading :)
> 
> This Story is for Alicia and all the girls/guy from SKAM France & Cry.  
> @Alicia it's the Beta Version, finally ;)
> 
> A sweet, cute Thank you for my Beta-Reader Elle.
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
